


Bendy and the Ink Crew Just Got Sexy

by WeabooCreature



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy peeps, Boris is a sweetheart, F/M, Femdom, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: Whoa wow it’s some lewds from my OTHER blog batim-nsfw that i run with some people I wonder what these are gonna be like





	1. Chapter 1

You had no idea he would have this much stamina.

Sure he was the more excitable of him and Bendy but holy shit you could already feel you hips starting to get sore.

He had you on you back, legs lifted up with one over his shoulder while the other was left to dangle to the aftermath of all his powerful thrusts. 

Each one felt as if he was going to knot you. The base of his cock coming so close to filling you up only to slide back out and slam right back into your over sensitive cunt, pleasure filled screams lost in the air and clawing at his arms.

Boris had told her beforehand that his ruts were always intense so he had been handling them by himself. Well, before he met you that is. This was the first rut he’s gone into it with you in his life and it was already proving to be much better than any others he had.

No matter what it seemed like nothing was going to be enough as each needy thrust felt like it dragged on forever and you would try, and god did you try, to rock back onto him.  
His tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth, some drool dripping off onto your stomach only to hike up your hips to further closer to him. 

Everything about him felt feral. From the loud howls and growls that you had never heard from him in your entire life set you on the edge. Whenever you would turn your head to the side in an instant he was there to make you face him. He nuzzled at the crook of your neck, lapping over your sensitive skin before biting down roughly, leaving teeth marks with soon to be dark bruises that were sure to last for a very long time.  
oh gosh- I wanna see how good I make you feel.”  


That was another thing; He never cursed and it made you laugh to know that he wouldn’t swear even when he’s fucking you in such a compromising position. You leaned up to land a sweet kiss on his nose making him kiss you on the lips that it took your breath away.vSeeing you happy seemed to have brought a whole new side of him and your eyes widened when he began giving you fast shallow rocks, practically humping you and you could faintly hear his tail thumping at the bed.  


“Oh- Oh gosh, C-Close-!” He panted and looked at you. “Please.. Can I..?” It took you a second to put the pieces together that he wanted to knot you and you immediately nodded your head once you came to the realization. He wasted no time to fuck you much harsher than he had and in little time dug his nails into your hips, head tilted back as he let out a final howl as he came inside of you. 

Your back arched, feeling the hot liquid fill you with some spilling out of you and breathed heavily. A sharp pain soon popped up when you looked down to see that you had taken in his knot, stretching you out much more than his cock had and you laughed weakly. “Holy shit.”  


Boris was clearly struggling to not flop down to lay next to you but took the time to not tug at the knot too much and held you close to his chest. He licked over the bite mark from earlier, making sure to cover you in sweet kisses and smile at hearing you giggle.  


“You’re a… Very snug fit.” A Boris way of saying you had a tight pussy.  


“Mhmm, lemme rest for a bit and we can go for another round.” You could faintly see his ears perk up and hear his tail thump again.  


He squirmed in his spot and you groaned, feeling his cum dribble out of you and tug the knot. Boris whimpered, his arms wrapping around your waist and seemed to be restraining himself to not rock against you.  


“Sweetheart..”  


“Mm?”  


He whined. “….Are you ready for that next round?”  


_“God dammit Boris.”_


	2. Pillow Humping (Bendy/Fem Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bendy catches female reader humping a pillow. should really close the door all the way

Bendy couldn’t believe his eyes.

There you were, legs sprawled out with one on each side of the pillow while your head was pressed against the mattress and he watched as your hips needily humped down against the pillow.

His hands clutched together. He didn’t understand how he could be so jealous of a fucking pillow.

Instead of interrupting your alone time he stayed in his spot silently watching you and relishing all the sweet sounds that left your lips. The amount of willpower holding him back from stepping inside and throwing that damn pillow away to replace it with himself so he could be the one to feel your flushed against him and have your wrapped around his cock.

His ink slowly began dribbling down his body, the slit at his midsection forming and his breathing becoming labored and his hand rushed down to palm at himself. “Fuck.”

You on the other hand were clenching onto the blankets as your writhe whenever you rocked your hips down at the right angle only to have that spark of pleasure ripped away as quickly as it came. With a frustrated groan you fixed the pillow between your legs to straddle it and now you really had his attention. With a few experimental movements your steadily found a pace that gave you the most pleasure, a giddy smile making it way onto your face and immediately went faster.

Bendy’s fingers felt over the slippery appendage that was quickly morphing into shape, ink coating his hand down his arm into a thick layer as he leaned against the door frame and watched the scene unfold. His breathing was staggered as he fucked his hand though his imagination could only get so far when the real thing was right there in front of him.

God what he wouldn’t give to have those pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock, feeling you gag to fit his full length in his mouth, fucking your mouth as you struggled to breath and ink getting onto your face mixing in with your saliva. A deep throaty growl escaped from him as his head leaned back and half lidded eyes took in every inch of your body.

What drew him to a complete halt was you suddenly calling out his name.

His hand froze in place, listening to you only to growl when he saw you cover your mouth to hide those beautiful moans. That’s when he decided to go for it. If the feelings were mutual then why not jump at the chance to fuck you?

Bendy wasted no time slipping into the room gently closing the door behind him and going behind you. He chuckled when you gasped, feeling his body heat press against your back and him throwing the pillow far away from them. “Won’t be needing that anymore now that I’m here.” His lips trailed down from their jawline to the crook of their neck, planting light kisses that soon turned into greedy bites.

“Wha- Be-Bendy what are you doing?” Your voice was breathy. You had been so close to reaching your orgasm only to have him stop them short of it. But then again from the way he was touching you it didn’t take long for the two of you to put the pieces together that maybe he was going to be able to bring you into a whole new sort of pleasure.

Bendy rolled his eyes not bothering to reply as he nudged you against the bed frame and position himself between your legs, lifting them to rest on either side of his shoulders and licked his lips. His tail swayed side to side as their scent filled his nose and you had to force yourself to ignore some of the small ink blots that would land on your blankets and mattress.

“You little vixen. How long have you been doing that while thinking of me?” His nails retracted into his fingers as he trailed it over your most sensitive parts feeling just how close you had been. His finger came up to his lips, suckling the liquid off of them and looking at you with half lidded eyes. “Such a needy slut.. If you really wanted my cock so bad all you had to do was ask.”

That signature grin found its way onto his lips, only even shifting to a crooked smirk when he heard you gasp at slipping a single digit inside of you. “Shh.. Let me take care of ya. I’m here now. I’ll do all the work.”

You had hesitated before nodding and spreading your legs out a bit for him to. Your thighs were ever so slightly trembling, breathless moans falling from your parted lips and watched as his head lowered further and further down until you felt his tongue press flat against your entrance. On instinct your hands came up to grab his horns only to hear a dark growl come from him. Whoa. You never heard him make that sort of sound around you. A nervous laugh left you as you watched every action he made, wanting to cover your face but then again they never left his horns, pushing him close as possible as your could to feel that rush of pleasure. 

”You look absolutely stunning like this.” He purred, eyes glancing up to them as he watched you squirm and weakly buck your hips up against his mouth.

Each time you would pull or tug at his horns he would ‘accidentally’ have his sharp teeth brush over your skin, loving the cute gasp that came from it. He was soon bored of simply making you squirm and so decided to up the ante. 

” _Fuckfuckfuck **fuck.**_ ” Your grip in his horns tightened the second he began finger fucking you, a strangled moan mixed gasp escaping. A new wave a pleasure ran through your body as tears stung your eyes threatening to fall as you bucked up to the relentless force. you really shouldn’t have expected for him to give you exactly what you wanted but you were lost in your lust. Right before they were about to cum he brought his fingers out and licked them, suckling at it and cleaned off the mess he had made.

You let out a frustrated whined, covering their face in your hands and frowned. “Of course you fucking stopped! What should I have expected from a demon.”

Bendy simply shrugged. “Now now doll face don’t get so huffy with me right when I was about to give you what you oh so desperately want.”

You perked up looking right at him with hopeful eyes. “Really?”

”Really. You gonna be a good whore for daddy and take this fat cock or you just gonna lay there like a bumbling idiot.”


	3. Bendy/Reader - Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy loves you

**“LEAVE ME ALONE BENDY.”**

Bendy growled, balled up fist punching a wall making a large hole in it and she whimpered, holding her head between her arms and desperately covering her mouth and nose to not make any sounds. “I’m sick of playing these fucking games, baby. Come out and I’ll make this easy on ya. I’ll even cuddle ya some, like we used to before I became this _‘monster’_ as you so politely put it.” 

“You’ve always been a monster! I just didn’t see it.” You mumbled the last part more so to yourself, shoulders slumping and desperately looking around for something to arm yourself with. 

“Oh no no no missy. You made me like this. You came here in the first place. You’re the one that showed me love and treated me like I wasn’t some washed out has been.” 

You hated this damn place. A run down studio that you would visit for the sole purpose of giving your favorite cartoon character company. Over the months you had slowly been coming around less and less and it seemed to not sit well with him. 

You were hiding from Bendy, knowing how destructive he could be when he’s morphed into his more monstrous form. His eyes covered, horns more pointed to a dangerous sharp tip, the familiar grin turned into a frown and his broad body very intimidating. 

Each time he would ask you to stay a little longer until you had nearly spent an entire day with him. You always wrote it off as him being lonely building with Boris and Alice off somewhere along with the other crew but this? This was something you never expected. 

He was a demon and he made sure to remind you of that. 

“I just want to leave Bendy. I can’t waste my life away here!” You yelled, crouched down as you moved to another part of the room to avoid him. 

There was a very loud over the top groan from him. “Are you serious right now? What about that one night we spent together?” He reminded, his voice slowly becoming more demented. “When you were so very eager to have me fill you up. I don’t think I heard you asking to leave then.” 

You scowled, nose scrunched up as you thought back to that fateful night. That might have been when everything changed between the two of you. Bendy had been much more touchy and affectionate afterwards and even during, calling you his with each harsh thrust and lovingly cupping your cheek. The first red flag should have been him holding you tight against his chest and never letting you go. 

The sound of ink squishing against wood came closer and you rushed to another part of the room, holding your breath when you saw his shadow still against the wall. “I know you liked it. Satan below I can still feel that hot cunt wrapped around me. You were so fucking beautiful moaning for me to fuck ya harder and faster, practically begging for my cock.” 

He seemed to have moved further into the room as you heard boxes and objects being pushed around. “It was a moment of weakness Bendy, it didn’t mean anything!” 

Silence. 

“Didn’t mean anything?” 

Oh fuck. 

**“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT IT DIDN’T MEAN ANYTHING?”**

**Fuck.** You had to leave right now. 

“You said that you loved me,” Another box flew through the air. “You said that you weren’t leaving me,” A loud banging sound. Oh God he was coming closer. “Was that all a lie? Do you not care about me?? How could to fucking do this to me!” 

In a split second decision you bolted out the room with an ax in hand you had found lying around. Bendy let out a loud laugh once he finally saw you run and chased right after you. 

“Can’t go too far away from me baby! Ain’t a lot of places to run to and I think..” Looking behind yourself you didn’t see him behind you anymore and slowed down a bit. There was a moving black puddle below your feet and you could feel the cold coming from behind you. Your heart stopped. “I already have you right where I want you.” 

Suddenly you were pinned onto the nearest wall feet above the floor and your wide eyes stared at him, the ax falling down onto the floor right where his foot went. Guess it wouldn’t have helped it. “Bendy please-” 

“Ah ah, too late for apologies. You had your chance.” Bendy threw you over his back, ink tendrils keeping you in place on his shoulder and walked down the hall. “Don’t worry doll face, we’re just going to spend some bonding time together. I may be a demon but I ain’t gonna do anything too bad to you.” 

You bit the inside of your cheek. “Then what do you mean by bonding.” 

Just gonna have a nice friend chat like we used to. Only this time, you’re not leaving me.”


	4. Bendy/Fdom Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy has a vivid imagination about a fellow co-worker with some nice heels

Bendy has no idea when it had gotten this bad. _He_ was the one who had hired her in the first place! He should have some authority over her especially since he was the one practically running the studio asides from Henry and Joey. 

This woman was becoming a risk to his health, that he knew. The heels she wore each day would send shivers down his spine all the way to his tail, the familiar clicking sound having him unknowingly follow behind her. It was mesmerizing but the woman wearing them was even more so. 

She was the perfect fit for her job at first since all she really did was plan things for the gang then make sure they never stayed up too late - Things of that nature. Then when it came to him performing to make sure skits were as perfect as possible she always gave him a stern talking then sent him on his way, rewarding him with a kiss between his horns. He had brushed it off with a, “Aw shucks babe, you know how to make a demon blush” but he knew that he had a crush on her. 

Each day she found a way to surprise him with her actions. It was clear to everyone in the studio that he was completely taken with her though through all the teasing and playful gossip he never made a move. How could he? He was easily around four feet, only reaching her waist as he wistfully watched her every step and the sway of her hips and _fuck_ was he hard? 

A glance down to between his legs he could see the familiar sight of ink beginning to dribble down his body along with his head feeling as if it was being squeezed. He sighed shakily, leaning back in his chair and pushing papers away from his desk to not get ink on it. His hand trailed down to his growing hard on, head tilting back with a moan of relief. 

” _Christ._ ” A sly grin slipped onto his lips at the name but he could care less right now. All he was focused on was the heat in his hand and the idea of her on his mind. 

How would she react to seeing him like this? He knew she was no shit taking kind of lady so maybe she would scold him, make fun of him a little - His hand began pumping his cock faster at this part. 

”Holy shit am I into that?” He mumbled to himself and he found himself bucking up into his hand, ink dripping into his face and he would have to wipe it away. 

Well, he wouldn’t mind her doing that whole humiliating to him. A demon had its needs you know, this was just self exploring into what got his rocks off. Yeah. That’s it. He’s just figuring out what he likes. It only means that he would like it if she called him a disgusting little imp for jerking it to the thought of her. Or.. Or maybe even using those heels to press at his cock, gently digging it down to the base then drag the heel up to the tip, pressing more to hurt when he enjoyed himself that he would ruin the rest of the plans she had in mind for him. 

”Oh fuck okay too much too damn much-“ He had to force himself to stop his hand from moving anymore and a low growl rumbled in his throat. Bendy watched as his dick would morph into different shapes, growing larger with spikes along the edges then shift to something sleeker with a knot at the bottom before changing back to the form he preferred. Not too big to hurt, not too small that he could slip out during sex. A lazy grin formed. Perfect size for her to bounce on. 

His fingers twitched, sitting on top of his hands to not touch himself. Would she even fuck him right off the bat? Probably not. She’s that feisty independent type. The type that would tease him relentlessly before he could even cum them leave him hanging for weeks on end then letting him jack it to only her cleavage. His hand ran down his face, dipping into his teeth with the grin never leaving. He would fucking love that too. 

At this point Bendy wasn’t even hiding his moans. Most of the crew was gone leaving him in the studio alone. Boris and Alice were most likely going over their own things in another part of the studio far away from him. No harm in jerking one off. 

With this in mind he let loose, taking his sweet time with it as he fucked his hand over and over and over again, squeezing his dick with the tip occasionally squirming to life and wrapping around his fingers. He closed his eyes as he let his imaginations go wild in a lust driven haze. 

It wasn’t anything special really. Simply her calling him demeaning names or grinding her hips down on his cock while riding him, digging her nails into his lap until ink was coated under where she wouldn't be able to pick out. His ink getting stuck in her hair which of course has her getting pissed at him, going as far as to dig her heel on to his dick, making sure to have enough pressure on him to have him hurting as she relishes in his pain filled expression. His hips bucked furiously up into his hand. That idea just kept coming back no matter how much he wanted to push it away. 

Jesus those heels were back on his mind. He had heard of guys in passing from the crew than some people were into women stepping on their dicks or at the very least rubbing their heels there so it wouldn’t surprise him if he had that kink. Bendy moaned her name out. Yeah- Just for her. He would do whatever the fuck she wanted. The image of her digging her heels onto his dick had his tail thrashing behind him as he struggled to not to lose his form but it was easier said than done when he could practically feel it on him, his vivid imagination taking over to the point where he was looking up to where she would have been looming over him. 

Before he even knew it he had morphed into his preferred state when he wanted to intimidate people. A proper demon. His feet which barely hit the floor was currently halfway underneath his desk,his head lolling back on the headrest of his chair, body turning much more lanky than his cute default form, and he could feel his nails sharpen with each stroke of his cock. His tongue hung out of his mouth as drool was slowly easing it's way down his chin and he would use it as lube, not like he really needed it. This brought another thought to mind that sent him rocking his hips up into his hand like crazy. Was she tight? 

”Pretty gal like that has got to have her fair share of admirers.” His voice sounded bitter at the mere idea of human men fucking her. They didn't deserve her. He wasn't any better off honestly speaking but at least he would be able to fuck her brains out and keep up his stamina. He chuckled, a low guttural growl escaping when he squeezed himself. No way she would let just some guy fuck her cunt. 

She turned down so many of the men at the studio that it confirmed his hopes that she wasn't some slut. He even asked if she was gay because of this, to which new was very happy to receive no as an answer. She said she had higher standards for her men. She wanted a man, not some silly little boy who thought all they had to do to get into her pants was to butter her up. She wanted someone who truly respected her, and then with a sly wink and grin towards him, she had kissed the top of his head before strutting away. 

His free hand clawed at the side of his face as he fucked his hand in fast thrusts. His growl like moans were easily able to be heard from outside his office from how damn loud he was but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

Bendy reluctantly forced his greedy hands off of himself as he slumped against the seat. His tail was thrashing wildly on the floor, hips bucking up into the air for any sort of friction on their own and a constant low rumbling sound came from his chest. It was so easy to picture her sitting on top of his desk just watching him. Calling him pathetic as she lazily reached down to thumb over the tip of his cock. His pre cum would coat her thumb, lips parted with his tongue hanging out then groan when she licks it off. 

’What a needy demon you are,’ she would say in a condescending voice and reaches back down to slowly jerk him off. ‘I'm not surprised though, everyone here treats you like some sort of king so you're used to getting what you want. Not me though. I'm going to treat you how you deserve to be treated.’ His head would hand low, weakly rocking up into her hand and receive a tight grip at the base that makes him hiss. ‘Ah ah ah, I didn't say you could do that. You don't deserve to have any more pleasure than what I'm giving you. Be grateful I'm even giving you this.’ 

He was looking up as if she was fucking right there while he follows along with her orders and holy shit does it take so much self restraint to not go any faster. “Thank you ma’am.” He whispered. The name didn't strike him as out of the ordinary until he thought too much about it. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. 

This woman had him wrapped around her fingers and didn't even know it. 

It would be some dirty little secret between him and himself from now on. Whenever he calls her ma’am in public, he will now and forever imagine her gorgeous body before his, stroking his ink ridden dick however she please. She would laugh at him. 

She would degrade him. Bendy, the highest on the food chain that was the studio workplace, the star of his show, a self proclaimed lover to all and to fuck all, becoming a whimpering moaning mess all the while calling her something that demanded respect. 

”Shit,” he groaned. “Gonna cum soon-” The image of her was slowly fading as he grew closer and closer to his release. The slapping sound of ink on ink completely overcame the room along with his loud moaning. So taken to his oncoming orgasm he couldn't register the familiar heel clicks that caused this whole mess. 

His eyes shut tight, sharply pointed teeth in full view for no one to see and he gasped when he felt pressure at the base of him. Bendy’s eyes darted around to see her right besides him. _Her._ So clearly there that he almost thought she wasn't. Her coy smile was driving him crazy that it it wasn't for her hand there he would have came already. 

”Hey-” The grip got tighter, her nails digging in ever so slightly. 

”Not a word,” Her voice silenced whatever he was going to say. “You are going to listen to me. Nod if you understand.” 

Bendy nods. She smiled and he can feel himself melting every so slightly then rewarded him with a kiss on the forehead. “Good boy.” 

When he blinked she was gone.

He froze. He looked down at his dick, to where she was once sitting, back down to his dick.

**FUCK.**


End file.
